La lontananza fa male
by Eugix
Summary: Lizzie parte per un lungo viaggio...riusciranno a sopportare la lontanaza i suoi 2 migliori amici?


"La lontananza fa male"  
  
Lizzie McGuire fan fiction.  
  
By Eugix_Chan  
  
Personaggi:  
  
Lizzie  
  
Gordo   
  
Miranda  
  
Joe (mamma di Lizzie)  
  
Sam (papà di Lizzie)  
  
Matt (fratello di Lizzie)  
  
Erano le 4 di pomeriggio e i tre amici Lizzie, Miranda e Gordo si trovavano tutti a casa di Lizzie ,dove spesso passavano i loro pomeriggi assieme, a giocare una partita di carte.  
  
Lizzie: Scopa!!!  
  
Gordo + Miranda: no! basta! è la 5^ volta consecutiva ke vinci!!  
  
Lizzie: ke ci posso fare se sono brava! ;)  
  
Miranda: Beh, ci resta sempre il detto ke ki è fortunato in amore nn giochi a carte :P  
  
Gordo: parla per te...io sono sfortunato anke in amore...sob...  
  
Miranda: Questo perchè sei un pappamolle!  
  
Gordo: NON sono un pappamolle!!  
  
Miranda: Allora xkè nn ti fai avanti con la biondina quì pres...aiah!  
  
Gordo le pesta il piede  
  
Gordo: Stai zitta!   
  
Miranda: Parlo quanto mi pare! X(  
  
Gordo: Grrrrrr!!!  
  
Lizzie: Dai ragazzi, smettetela di litigare! Vi prego..  
  
Miranda: Ha cominciato lui!  
  
Gordo: Non è vero hai cominciato tu!  
  
Lizzie: ok, ok...nn ha importanza....Ah! Quasi dimenticavo! Ho ricevuto una lettera proprio ieri ke invitava me e tutta la mia famiglia a fare un viaggio in un posto a piacere in Europa con degli sconti eccezionali!!!!!  
  
Miranda: Ma dai! Beata te! A me nn capiterà mai un'occasione così vantaggiosa...  
  
Gordo: e dove andrete?  
  
Lizzie: ma nn sappiamo ancora di preciso, ma molto probabilmente andremo in Spagna...  
  
Miranda: WOW! La Spagna è molto bella e poi dicono ke sia piena di bei ragazzi ;)  
  
Lizzie: :P  
  
Gordo: -____- e quanto starai...cioè starete?  
  
Lizzie: Il periodo comprende 2 mesi, + eventualmente, se ci piace tanto il posto e se ci troviamo bene una settimana gratis!  
  
Gordo: 2 MESI???!!!! 0___o  
  
Lizzie: si! La cosa ti sconvolge così tanto?  
  
Gordo: eh? ah! no, no era solo x sapere....  
  
Miranda: lo sconvolge eccome!  
  
Gordo le ripesta il piede  
  
Miranda: aiah! Hai intenzione di farmelo diventare piatto??!!!  
  
Gordo: beh ti si addirebbero i piedi da papera!  
  
Lizzie: ecco ci risiamo...Ma nn vi stancate mai?  
  
Gordo: tornando sull'argomento, quand'è ke sarebbe la partenza?  
  
Lizzie: mmm...vediamo...Fra...no, aspetta! Si ci sono!   
  
Miranda + Gordo: si?  
  
Lizzie: Domani!  
  
Miranda + Gordo: DOMANI???!!!  
  
Lizzie: si! nn è meraviglioso?  
  
Miranda: eccome se lo è!  
  
Gordo: s...si...  
  
Lizzie: Verrete all'aeroporto a salutarmi nn è vero?  
  
Miranda + Gordo: CERTO!  
  
Lizzie: Thanks! ^____^  
  
Il giorno dopo erano tutti all'aeroporto...  
  
Lizzie: Come sono emozionata!   
  
Miranda: Ci credo! Non capita tutti i giorni di fare un viaggio così lontano!  
  
Matt: chissà quanti spunti per i miei filmati ke potrò prendere...(sottovoce) per nn contare tutte le situazioni imbarazzanti in cui si troverà quella frana di mia sorella...eh eh eh!!   
  
Joe: Visiteremo un sacco di bei posti!  
  
Sam: La corrida!!!  
  
Joe: quella sarà l'unica cosa ke nn vedremo Sam!  
  
Sam: ma...  
  
Joe: niente ma! Se c'è una cosa ke nn ho mai sopportato è la corrida!  
  
Matt + Sam: Ma!  
  
Joe: nn si discute! Su forza! Affrettiamoci o perderemo l'aereo!  
  
La famiglia di Lizzie si incammina verso l'uscita corrispondente all'aereo mentre Lizzie dà gli ultimi saluti ai sui amici...  
  
Lizzie (abbracciando Miranda): Mi mancherai! Ti penserò un sacco e ti comprerò qualke souvenir!  
  
Miranda: anke tu mi mancherai! Mi raccomando, scrivici e fai foto a qualke bello spagnolo! ;)  
  
Lizzie: Contaci! :P  
  
Lizzie si avvicina a Gordo x salutarlo, ma lui l'abbraccia fortissimo...(a momenti la stritolava! N.D Eugix)  
  
Lizzie: Hey!  
  
Gordo (in lacrime): .....Liz...  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! Cosa c'è? Non starai mica piangendo?!  
  
Gordo si asciuga le lacrime e molla la presa...  
  
Lizzie (asciugandogli le lacrime rimanenti): e queste cosa sono?  
  
Gordo (sospira): .....  
  
Lizzie: su dai, nn fare così...tornerò presto! su...  
  
Gordo: ...2 mesi sono tanti...mi mancherai!  
  
Joe + Sam: Lizzie! Sbrigati! Dobbiamo andareee!  
  
Lizzie: Si! Devo andare ragazzi...Mi raccomando statemi bene e cercate di nn litigare!  
  
Miranda + Gordo: Ciao Lizzie! A presto e abbi cura di te!  
  
Lizzie: ;)  
  
Lizzie si allontana, Miranda e Gordo restano in aeroporto fino a ke l'aereo di Lizzie nn scompare fra le nuvole...Infine si incamminano verso casa...  
  
Miranda: Come ti senti Gordo?  
  
Gordo: male...è partita da soli 10 minuti e sento già la sua mancanza...ho come un vuoto dentro...nn so cos'è....sto così male...  
  
Miranda: io so cos'è!  
  
Gordo: ?  
  
Miranda: :D  
  
Gordo: beh, io me ne vado a casa...ci vediamo domani!   
  
Miranda: Ok! ciao! a domani!  
  
I 2 ragazzi tornano nelle loro rispettive case e, dopo aver cenato, vanno a letto...  
  
Dopo una notte di insonnia Gordo si reca a casa di Miranda per passare un po' di tempo insieme e svagarsi un po'...  
  
Miranda: Ke brutta cera ke hai oggi Gordo...hai l'aria di uno ke nn ha dormito!  
  
Gordo: infatti...  
  
Miranda: stavo x scoppiare in lacrime dal ridere...era così patetica quella scena ieri all'aeroporto..ah ah ah!  
  
Gordo: molto gentile! Come al solito del resto...sai solo criticarmi...nn è colpa mia! nn sono riuscito a trattenermi!  
  
Miranda: Lo so! Scherzavo, scherzavo! sei troppo permaloso! :P  
  
Gordo: ....Tu nn capisci! Nn sai quello ke provo...  
  
Miranda: si ke lo so!  
  
Gordo: Ma se nn lo so di preciso nemmeno io!!?  
  
Miranda: eh...sei proprio senza speranze...  
  
Gordo: e allora cosa posso fare!!?  
  
Miranda: nulla...aspettare ke ritorni e basta!  
  
Gordo: grazie...è una parola...  
  
Miranda: infondo sono solo 2 mesi...vedrai ke passeranno in fretta!  
  
Gordo: spero...  
  
I giorni passano, ma la lontananza si fa sentire ogni giorno di + e Gordo continua a nn dormire la notte e a mangiare sempre di meno...Nel frattempo Lizzie si sta divertendo un mondo in Spagna e nn curante della promessa fatta agli amici, nn dà sue notizie rendendo la separazione ancora + insopportabile, sopratutto x Gordo...Miranda cerca di tirargli su il morale come può, ma senza successo...fino a che un giorno...  
  
Miranda: Ora basta! Xkè nn chiama! Mi fa stare in pensiero!!!  
  
Gordo: Nn ci ha nemmeno mandato una cartolina! E' già passato 1 mese e mezzo e noi nn abbiamo sue notizie...  
  
Miranda: Ora la chiamo io! Spenderò un capitale, ma almeno mi metterò il cuore in pace...  
  
Gordo: giusto! Buona idea!  
  
Miranda: Se vuoi poi te la passo  
  
Gordo: ok...glomp (deglutisce)...  
  
Miranda fa il numero e le risponde un centralino ke la fa attendere in linea per quasi 10 min!!!  
  
Miranda: Uffa! ma quanto ci mette!  
  
Gordo (in tono ansioso): allora? Risponde??  
  
Miranda: aspetta! ecco!! Pronto??  
  
Lizzie (tutta trafelata): pronto? ki è?  
  
Miranda: LIZZIE! sono io! Miranda! Dove cavolo eri finita????  
  
Lizzie: Oh, scusa, ma ero in piscina e l'albergo è grande...mi dispiace nn volevo farti aspettar..., ma piuttosto come stai?  
  
Miranda: come sto? TU piuttosto! come stai? xkè nn ci dai tue notizie??  
  
Lizzie: perdonami, ma qui nn si sta fermi un minuto! Ci sono così tante cose da vedere e da fare ke nn trovo mai il tempo x scrivervi o telefonarvi! Mi dispiace tanto!!  
  
Miranda: Beh, sono felice ke tu ti stia divertendo! Ora ti passo Gordo ok?  
  
Gordo: p..pronto?  
  
Lizzie: GORDO!! CIAOOOO!!!  
  
Gordo (allontanandosi il telefono dall'orecchio mezzo assordato): c..ciao! Come va?  
  
Lizzie: tutto bene! Sai, ho visitato molte città, Madrid è meravigliosa, la Spagna è così accogliente! Sono tutti così gentili e ospitali, c'è un clima meraviglioso! Ho conosciuto tantissimi amici, Papà e Matt sono anke riusciti a fregare mamma e sono andati a vedere la corrida, ma sono tornati verdi dallo schifo e hanno deciso ke forse era meglio dare retta a mamma, inoltre è pieno di ragazzi carini e bla bla bla bla...  
  
Gordo: clik.....(riaggancia...)  
  
Lizzie: Gordo?....deve essere caduta la linea...  
  
Miranda: Hey! Ma ke fai?? Non desideravi tanto parlarle??? Xkè hai riagganciato??!!!  
  
Gordo: ....nn fa niente...sta bene no? è questo l'importante...  
  
Miranda: scusa, ma nn ti capisco...  
  
Gordo: nn c'è niente da capire...ora scusami, ma io me ne ritorno a casa...sono stanco. Ci vediamo domani...ciao!  
  
Miranda: ciao...  
  
Appena Gordo esce Miranda ricompone il numero dell'albergo...  
  
Lizzie: pronto?  
  
Miranda: sono ancora io, scusa se ti disturbo, ma..  
  
Lizzie: ah! si, no figurati, prima era caduta la linea...  
  
Miranda: si, cioè no ...è stato Gordo a riattaccare....  
  
Lizzie: e xkè?  
  
Miranda: beh, credo ke abbia riattaccato xkè hai parlato tutto d'un fiato e nn gli hai lasciato spiccicare parola...  
  
Lizzie: oh...mi disp...ora dov'è? me lo puoi ripassare?  
  
Miranda: hem, no...è tornato a casa sua, ma...  
  
Lizzie: oh..ke peccato, va beh sarà x un'altra volta...  
  
Grida dall'albergo: Lizzie!! Dai vieni a tuffarti!  
  
Lizzie: oh, i miei amici mi chiamano, devo andare!  
  
Miranda: aspetta! Posso chiederti un favore?  
  
Lizzie: si, spara, ma fai veloce!  
  
Miranda: Potresti richiamare Gordo questa sera a casa sua...aveva piacere di parlarti...  
  
Lizzie: certo! Lo farò volentieri! a presto!  
  
Miranda: ciao!  
  
La sera, dopo cena, Lizzie va nella sua camera d'albergo e telefona a Gordo..  
  
Gordo: si? pronto?  
  
Lizzie: Pronto, sono io, Lizzie!  
  
Gordo (sorpreso, ma felice): Lizzie! Ke sorpresa!!  
  
Lizzie: oggi pomeriggio nn ti ho lasciato nemmeno parlare...Miranda mi ha detto ke avevi bisogno di parlarmi...  
  
Gordo (arrossendo): eh? io? ah...beh...  
  
Lizzie: cosa volevi dirmi?  
  
Gordo: no, volevo solo sapere come stavi...  
  
Lizzie: bene!  
  
Gordo: ok...sono contento...beh...L.A nn è + la stessa senza di te...  
  
Lizzie: oh! Grazie! In effetti mi manca!  
  
Gordo: già...e...nemmeno io sono + lo stesso...  
  
Lizzie: cosa?  
  
Gordo: no, niente...  
  
Lizzie: beh...è molto tardi...ora devo andare....  
  
Gordo: si...Buona notte Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Notte Gordo!  
  
Gordo: ti voglio bene...  
  
Ma Lizzie nn sente l'ultima frase xkè aveva già staccato l'orecchio dal telefono per appoggiare la cornetta...  
  
Così passa il tempo restante e, il giorno stabilito per il rientro, Miranda e Gordo decidono di andare all'aeroporto a prendere Lizzie e la sua famiglia.  
  
Gordo: nn sto + nella pelle! Sono così felice di poterla finalmente riabbracciare!!  
  
Miranda: già anke io! e poi chissà quanti souvenir ke mi avrà comprato!!!  
  
Gordo: -____-  
  
Miranda: hai visto ke poi alla fine i 2 mesi sono passati in fretta?  
  
Gordo: già...però...  
  
Miranda: però cosa?  
  
Gordo: e se nn fosse + la stessa?  
  
Miranda: in ke senso scusa...  
  
Gordo: e se avesse trovato un fidanzato, se fosse cambiata? nn reggerei all'idea...  
  
Miranda: nn fasciarti la testa prima di essertela rotta! Lizzie ci vuole bene e nn cambierà mai, ne sono sicura!  
  
Lo speaker annuncia l'arrivo dell'aereo e Miranda e Gordo si apprestano all'uscita per accogliere la famiglia...  
  
Miranda: ECCOLI! FINALMENTE! ma....  
  
Gordo (guardandosi intorno x cercare di individuarli): ma cosa? cosa c'è ke nn va?  
  
Miranda: nn vedo Lizzie...  
  
Gordo: COSA??? COME NN VEDI LIZZIE!!!  
  
Miranda: nn urlare! magari starà ancora prendendo le valige, abbi pazienza...  
  
La famiglia li raggiunge, ma Lizzie nn arriva...  
  
Joe: ciao ragazzi! siete stati gentili a venirci a prendere!  
  
Sam: già!  
  
Miranda: ma si figuri signora McGuire, ma vede ci chiedevamo...  
  
Gordo: si, dov'è Lizzie?  
  
Joe: ah! Lizzie...  
  
Gordo (ansioso): cosa c'è? cos'è successo a Lizzie?? Vi prego voglio saperlo!!  
  
Joe: hem...calmati Gordo, vedi Lizzie...  
  
Matt: Ha deciso di fermarsi una settimana in + perkè ha trovato...  
  
Gordo: COSA!!!??  
  
Miranda (appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla): calmati Gordo!!  
  
Gordo: ....  
  
Joe: si ci avevano dato la possibilità di stare una settimana in + gratuitamente e lei si è trovata così bene ke ha deciso di restarci, noi invece dovevamo fare un sacco di cose qui e così siamo tornati...  
  
Miranda: ah! e così starà un'altra settimana...beata lei! beh, vorrà dire ke torneremo a prenderla fra una settimana!  
  
Gordo: ........  
  
Joe: ^___^  
  
Gordo: beh, vuole ke le dia una mano con i bagagli?  
  
Joe: oh grazie Gordo sei molto gentile....  
  
Sam: ok!  
  
Miranda e Gordo aiutano con le valige e accompagnano la famiglia fino a casa...  
  
Miranda: beh, io devo proprio scappare, sono in ritardo per la cena...arrivederci!  
  
Sam + Joe: ciao Miranda e grazie dell'aiuto!  
  
Mentre Miranda si allontana, Gordo ke era rimasto un po' + indietro con Matt comincia a tempestarlo di domande su...  
  
Gordo: Lizzie!  
  
Matt: hem, veramente sono Matt...  
  
Gordo: -___- lo so, volevo solo sapere come sta...  
  
Matt: oh ...eh eh, sta benone...è sopravissuta a tutti i miei scherzi, hi hi hi!  
  
Gordo: e ...hai detto ke si è trovata molti amici...  
  
Matt: già!  
  
Gordo: ma....  
  
Matt: ?  
  
Gordo: per caso..io mi chiedevo se....si insomma..  
  
Matt: cosa?  
  
Gordo (deglutendo): ha trovato il ragazzo?  
  
Matt (scoppia in una risata clamorosa): ah ah ah!!!!! Mia sorella il ragazzo??? ah ah ah hi hi hi ho ho ho hu hu hu eh eh eh!  
  
Gordo: hem...allora ce l' ha?  
  
Matt: hi hi hi ha ha...eh? ah! no, no .....  
  
Gordo (sottovoce): fiu ....  
  
Matt: ma xkè me lo chiedi? nn ti piacerà mica mia sorella vero?  
  
Gordo: eh? oh ...no, no ...era solo per sapere...  
  
Joe: Matt smettila di chiacchierare e aiutaci con i bagagli!  
  
Matt: uff...si! arrivo arrivo...  
  
La famiglia finisce di sistemare ogni cosa con l'aiuto di Gordo ke nn accenna a volersene andare...  
  
Sam: nn è tardi Gordo? forse vorrai anke tornare a casa...  
  
Gordo: oh! no, no x me è un piacere aiutarvi e poi sarete stanchi...vi darò volentieri una mano...  
  
Sam: ma, ma ce l' hai già data...i tuoi nn saranno in pensiero?  
  
Gordo: no, se mi lascerete fare una chiamata...potrei aiutarvi in cucina! So cucinare...lo faccio anke a casa!  
  
Sam: beh, ecco...  
  
Joe (nell'orecchio di Sam): credo ke voglia restare qui...x oggi credo ke possa anke rimanere no?  
  
Sam: ok...se lo dici tu...ma dove dormirà?  
  
Joe: di spazio c'è n'è tanto...potremmo farlo dormire nel...  
  
Gordo (ke aveva sentito ugualmente): per me andrebbe bene ovunque! dormo anke x terra!  
  
Joe (sorridendogli): Credo ke starai molto meglio in camera di Lizzie...il suo letto è molto + morbido del pavimento e credo ke a lei nn dispiacerà ke tu ci dorma fino a ke lei nn c'è!  
  
Gordo: oh, la ringrazio molto signora McGuire!  
  
Joe: ma figurati ;)  
  
Mentre Matt e Sam preparano la tavola (in un modo alquanto acrobatico...[okkio ai piatti!!! N.D. Eugix]), Joe si mette a cucinare con l'aiuto di Gordo....Ad un certo punto Joe sente singhiozzare e si volta verso di Gordo ke stava tagliuzzando delle...  
  
Joe: cosa c'è Gordo? perkè piangi?  
  
Gordo (singhiozzando e tirando su con il naso): cosa? no, nn sto piangendo...sono le cipolle...  
  
Joe: ma se quelle ke stai tagliando sono delle CAROTE!  
  
Gordo (guardando le carote): ah! già è vero....sob....  
  
Joe: avanti sputa il rospo!  
  
Gordo (asciugandosi le lacrime): nn si riesce a nasconderle niente signora McGuire...  
  
Joe: eh già!  
  
Gordo: beh...la verità è ke...mi manca molto sua figlia Lizzie....  
  
Joe: già, immaginavo...  
  
Gordo (arrossendo): ...eh....  
  
Joe: sei dimagrito o sbaglio?  
  
Gordo: un po'...  
  
Joe: e hai pure le occhiaie! da quanto è ke nn dormi?  
  
Gordo: __________  
  
Joe: deve mancarti molto mia figlia....  
  
Gordo:.......si.......moltissimo.......  
  
intanto dalla sala da pranzo arrivano grida mostruose....  
  
Sam + Matt: Joe/Mamma!!!! si è rotto un bicchiere!!!  
  
Joe: i soliti! ora vengo...Gordo ti dispiacerebbe dare un'occhiata la ragù?  
  
Gordo: oh, ma certo signora McGuire! con piacere....  
  
Sistemato l'inghippo, la famiglia + Gordo si riunisce a tavola per la cena...(tanto attesa!!! N.D. Sam & Matt). Mentre Sam si ingozza, Matt, appena suo padre gira l'okkio, gli frega la roba dal piatto, invece Gordo nn accenna a voler mangiare...  
  
Joe (preoccupata): perkè nn mangi Gordo? nn hai fame?  
  
Gordo (svegliandosi dal coma): cosa? ah! no, si si ho fame....(prende la forchetta di malavoglia...)  
  
Joe: sai, nn devi stare così in pensiero x lei...Lizzie ti ha pensato molto durante i 2 mesi....  
  
Matt: ma se quando gli ho chiesto se pensava a Gordo mi ha detto: Gordo? e ki è Gord...ahia!  
  
  
  
La mamma pesta il piede a Matt...  
  
Joe: Oh! nn stare ad ascoltarlo...ha voglia di scherzare, come al solito...^___^''''  
  
Gordo:.....  
  
Gordo resta in silenzio tutta la sera...  
  
Joe: .....hem......ke silenzio....beh! Gordo xkè nn vai a riposarti un po'? è molto tardi...  
  
Gordo: si credo di averne proprio bisogno...  
  
Gordo si alza da tavola e dopo aver ringraziato se ne va di sopra in camera di Lizzie e si distende sul suo letto...  
  
Gordo: oh Lizzie...come vorrei ke fossi quì...mi manchi...mi manchi tanto...ti prego pensami qualke volta...  
  
Passa la settimana e Gordo nn accenna a volersene andare da casa McGuire, aiuta a cucinare, mette a posto le stanze, passa l'aspirapolvere, fa il bucato...(anke quello di Lizzie!!!) e mette perfino apposto la sua camera! Insomma cerca di rendersi utile come può...Nel frattempo Joe si trova disoccupata e prende il sole in giardino...(un po' di tempo x me! Lizzie dovrebbe andare via + spesso!!! N.D. Joe). Arriva il giorno tanto atteso del ritorno di Lizzie e, come una settimana fa, vanno tutti all'aeroporto a prenderla, compresa Miranda.  
  
Gordo: EVVIVA! Finalmente potrò riabbracciarla! Come sono felice!!!  
  
Miranda (ha un dejà vu): lo vedo! Sprizzi felicità da tutti i pori!  
  
Gordo: ho aspettato tanto questo giorno...  
  
Miranda: ^___^ già, ma vedi di nn farla fuori saltandole addosso quando la vedi! :P  
  
Gordo: :D  
  
Il gruppetto arriva all'aeroporto e Lizzie era già arrivata. Appena li vede li corre incontro!  
  
Lizzie: MAMMA!!! PAPà!!! Matt....  
  
Joe + Sam: Lizzie!!! Come stai figliola! ti sei divertita?  
  
Lizzie: un mondo!!!  
  
Matt: oh no! è tornata la rompiscatole....  
  
Lizzie: :P  
  
Miranda (facendo esattamente quello ke aveva detto di nn fare a Gordo): LIZZIE!!!!!!! AMICA MIA! MI 6 MANCATA!!!  
  
Lizzie (e qui ci scappa la lacrimuccia). anke tu!!  
  
Miranda: i souvenir! dove sono? me li hai portati??  
  
Lizzie: certo! con calma!  
  
Miranda: scherzo! :P  
  
Lizzie: ^____^  
  
Miranda: hem...  
  
Lizzie: cosa c'è?  
  
Miranda: c'è una persona ke + di chiunque altro ha aspettato questo giorno...  
  
Lizzie: davvero? e ki?  
  
Miranda indica Gordo ke se n'era rimasto in disparte fino a quel momento...Lizzie gli si avvicina...  
  
Gordo: Ciao Lizzie! Ben tornata!  
  
Lizzie: Ciao Gordo! è bello rivederti!  
  
Gordo: già! mi sei mancata!  
  
Lizzie: ^^ Miranda mi ha raccontato tutto sai!?  
  
Gordo (girandosi con sguardo feroce verso Miranda ke deglutisce): con te faccio i conti dopo...  
  
Lizzie: :D  
  
Gordo: beh...credo di doverti parlare...  
  
Lizzie: già! lo credo anke io!  
  
Miranda + Famiglia: beh noi andiamo...vi lasciamo soli...eh eh!  
  
Miranda: ;)  
  
Sam: ti porto io le valige Lizze ^^  
  
Lizzie: si grazie papà!  
  
Tutti se ne vanno e Lizzie e Gordo restano da soli...Gordo decide di portarla al parco (visto ke l' aeroporto nn era il posto + adatto x parlare....[di cose romantiche! N.D. Eugix]). I 2 arrivano al parco e decidono di sedersi su una panchina...  
  
Lizzie: ke bello essere di nuovo a casa...la Spagna è bella, ma niente è meglio della propria città...  
  
Gordo: eh...hai ragione....  
  
Lizzie: beh, di cosa dovevi parlarmi...  
  
Gordo: io? ah! hem....beh...si....io...  
  
Lizzie: Miranda mi ha detto ke nn riuscivi a mangiare e nemmeno dormire la notte x colpa mia!  
  
Gordo: beh... ma nn è stata colpa tua....  
  
Lizzie: nn credevo di esserti mancata così tanto...  
  
Gordo: si...  
  
Lizzie: Miranda mi ha anke detto ke 6 rimasto 1 settimana a casa mia...e ke hai aiutato molto la mia famiglia! grazie 6 stato molto gentile!  
  
Gordo: di nulla...^^ ho anke messo apposto la tua camera...  
  
Lizzie: COSA??? COS' HAI FATTO???  
  
Gordo: ho messo apposto la tua camera?!  
  
Lizzie: MA 6 MATTO!!! KI TI HA DATO IL PERMESSO!!! TUTTE LE MIE COSE! COM' HAI POTUTO???!!  
  
Gordo: oddio! scusa! credevo solo di farti un piacere....  
  
Lizzie: la mia camera era già apposto!  
  
Gordo (in lacrime): scusami! io volevo solo farti un piacere! non volevo! 6 stata via tanto tempo! IO LO SAPEVO KE SARESTI CAMBIATA! PRIMA NN TI SARESTI MAI ARRABBIATA X UNA COSA SIMILE!!! LIZZIE!!  
  
Lizzie gli tira uno schiaffo...  
  
Gordo: ahia! perkè?  
  
Lizzie: sono io ke nn ti riconosco +! Non sai + capire quando uno scherza?  
  
Gordo: eh?  
  
Lizzie: stavo solo scherzando Gordo...ti ringrazio tanto! ^___^  
  
Gordo: !!! Nn ci capisco + niente...  
  
Lizzie: Se sapevo ke saresti stato così male nn sarei andata via!  
  
Gordo:.....Lizzie....io, io...  
  
Lizzie: Perkè nn me l' hai detto??!! Sarei tornata prima!  
  
Gordo: io nn volevo rovinarti le vacanze!...oh, Lizzie....Io...io.....IO TI AMO!!!!  
  
Gordo scoppia a piangere e la stringe forte, ma Lizzie si libera e gli tira uno schiaffo sull'altra guancia...(hey! N.D. Eugix). Gordo la guarda con sguardo sofferente e nemmeno questa volta capisce il motivo della sberla...  
  
Lizzie: perkè nn me l' hai mai detto prima!!??  
  
Gordo: io...nn volevo...nn potevo....  
  
Lizzie: avresti senz'altro sofferto di meno brutto scemo! Perkè anke io ti amo!!!  
  
Gordo: scusa! io nn....cos' hai detto?  
  
Lizzie: io?  
  
Gordo: ripeti quello ke hai detto?  
  
Lizzie: ke avresti sofferto di meno...  
  
Gordo: dopo....dopo di questo cos' hai detto?  
  
Lizzie:.... ke ti amo Gordo....  
  
I 2 ragazzi si stringono dolcemente e Gordo può finalmente stare con il cuore in pace...tutte le sofferenze di quella lontananza sembrano nn esserci mai state e svaniscono in un attimo....  
  
Lizzie: anke tu mi sei mancato Gordo...  
  
Gordo: la lontananza fa male...  
  
Miranda: si, ma rafforza i rapporti!  
  
Lizzie + Gordo: e tu da dove arrivi!!??  
  
Miranda: hem...ma nn so....passavo di qui x caso...e ...  
  
Gordo: hai visto tutto....  
  
Miranda: già! Mi sono commossa!  
  
Lizzie: :P  
  
Miranda: ;)  
  
Gordo: beh. ora resteremo sempre insieme!  
  
Lizzie: si! e il prossimo viaggio lo faremo tutti e 3 insieme, ok?  
  
Gordo + Miranda: SIII!!!! YEAH!  
  
Miranda: nn mi farete fare mica la 3^ incomoda vero?  
  
Lizzie + Gordo: :P  
  
Miranda: :o  
  
THE END 


End file.
